


The right partner

by under_the_perseids



Series: Before We Get Started, Does Anyone Want to Get Out? [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Becca Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Period Typical Bigotry, Pre-War, Steve Rogers Feels, seriously all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_perseids/pseuds/under_the_perseids
Summary: Bucky has lots of feelings about not being able to lawfully marry Steve.  Becca is a badass sister.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Before We Get Started, Does Anyone Want to Get Out? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The right partner

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place 5 years into Steve and Bucky's relationship (Steve is 21 turning 22 and Bucky is 23). No smut in this one (sorry), but so much fluff and feelings. Also, I love Becca Barnes.

Steve walked into their apartment to find the table set and delicious smells coming from the oven. There was even a candle lit and a single red rose laying on the table. And Bucky was nowhere in sight.  _ What the…? _ At that point, Bucky walked out of their room, pulling his suspenders over his shoulders, shirt only partially buttoned. He stopped short at the sight of Steve, and said, “You’re home early.”

“Only by about 10 minutes. I was able to finish shelving everything since we were slow today, so Maureen let me go early,” Steve explained. “What’s all this for?”

Bucky ran his hands through his hair and stalked towards Steve. He crowded into the shorter man, pulling Steve towards him by his hips, and sending shivers up Steve’s spine, whispered huskily into his ear, “Five years, sweetheart. Wanted to do something special.”

Steve felt himself start to grow hard at Bucky’s tone, but he realized what Bucky said. “Five years? Oh, Buck, I completely forgot. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, sugar. I knew you had other things on your mind.” He kissed Steve briefly on the lips and said, “But now you can help finish getting dinner on the table.”

“What didja make? Smells delicious.” Steve had started salivating as soon as he walked in the door. Granted, everything Bucky made was good, especially compared to Steve’s atrocious cooking. His mother had tried to teach him, but about all he could put together was a quick vegetable soup with whatever the market had leftover at the end of the day. And even then, it still didn’t taste very good. 

Bucky grinned and said, “Meatloaf with some bacon that I was able to get for cheap. And roasted potatoes. And the girl at the flower stand thought it was real swell that I was getting my sweetheart a rose.” Even though he thought it was pretty swell, too, Steve rolled his eyes as he took the meatloaf out of the oven. Bucky came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso and said, “I wish I could tell people who my sweetheart is, though. I wish everyone knew that you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

Steve leaned into the brunette and sighed. “I get the sentiment, Buck, but I just don’t get why you want everyone to know. Our relationship is our own and no one else’s business. But it would be nice to not have to constantly watch over our shoulders in case someone suspects something,” he conceded. It was a well-worn discussion between them. Steve really didn’t understand why Bucky would want the whole world to know their private affairs. But Bucky was quite gregarious, and Steve was, well, not. Steve couldn’t imagine telling anyone even minimally personal details. He had grown up so far out of anyone’s spotlight that the light wasn’t even visible. 

He turned around in Bucky’s arms and put his own around Bucky’s neck. “But we don’t need to get into that now. I can’t wait to eat.” His stomach growled to confirm. Bucky laughed and kissed him on the forehead. They synchronously and silently finished putting dinner on the table and sat down. Bucky raised his glass of whiskey to Steve and said, “To five of the greatest years of my life. I hope we are able to enjoy many more to come.”

Steve lifted his glass as well and toasted, “ _ Slainte _ , Buck. To five relatively happy years.” They had been pretty happy years together, discounting the loss of his mother. If she had lived, it would have been as perfect as could be. They ate their meal talking about their respective days, letting tranquil silence fill the lulls in conversation. As they sipped on their whiskeys after they finished the meal, Steve noticed Bucky absentmindedly fidgeting with something in his pocket. Bucky was usually only nervous when he was unsure of Steve’s reaction to something. 

“Whatcha got there, Buck?” Steve forced the issue, nodding his head to Bucky’s hand.

“Uhh…” Bucky cleared his throat and took a steadying breath. “Steve, we’ve never really talked about this because it’s not an option for us, but I want you to know that I’d marry you if I could.” Well, that was not what Steve was expecting at all. Bucky continued, “I know you don’t understand why I would want everyone to know about us, but I want to be like any normal couple out there. I want to be able to tell the world that you’re my best guy, that you make me the happiest I’ve ever been, that you’re this incredible soul that everyone should know. I want to get down on one knee on the Brooklyn Bridge and propose to you with a ring I’ve been carrying around for weeks because I’m too nervous to pop the question. I want our picture in the paper saying that we got hitched. And I want to buy a house in Brooklyn and take evening walks hand in hand with you. With no fear of being arrested or getting beaten by bigots. I want  _ so _ much, Stevie. And it just ain’t a possibility for us.” Bucky looked so forlorn that Steve ached for him. He had no idea that Bucky felt that way. Steve never really thought about the future because he had been close to death so many times that it seemed pointless to plan out anything.

Taking Bucky’s hand, Steve said, “That sounds real nice, Buck. I wish we could do those things too. You’ve never mentioned any of it before.”

“What was the point? We can’t do any of those things. People are already asking me when I’m gonna find a girl to settle down with. And it’s getting harder and harder to come up with something to say to brush it off. Most of the guys our age are getting married and having kids.” Bucky shook himself and gripped Steve’s hand. “That really wasn’t where I wanted this to go, but it’s all true. I do want all of those things, but since we can’t--” Bucky let go of Steve’s hand to grab what was in his pocket. It was a simple brown leather wristwatch. “Since I can’t get down on a knee on the Brooklyn Bridge, I’ll have to do it here. Steven Grant Rogers, I love you through earth, time, and space. Will you do me the honor of staying my best guy for all time?”

Steve was overcome. He looked down at Bucky’s earnest face and nodded dumbly. Bucky broke out into a huge grin and leaned forward to kiss him. A beat later, Steve remembered himself and kissed Bucky back. He was then completely crushed to Bucky’s chest. “Buck…” he wheezed out, “can’t breathe.” Bucky let go immediately and Steve coughed as he got his breath back.

“Sorry, sweetheart. You just made me so happy. Are you okay?”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, Buck, I’m okay. And I suppose I should actually say ‘yes’ to your question.”

Bucky beamed. “I would appreciate that. Here, since a ring would be too conspicuous...” he said as he handed Steve the watch in his hand. “It’s not much but it is new, and I did get the back engraved.” Steve took the watch and looked at the back, expecting some sappy endearment to meet his eyes. Instead, there was a long horizontal line which ended with a short vertical line on the right side. He looked up at Bucky, with the unspoken question on his lips, but the brunette understood. “‘Til the end of the line, pal. I figured that was safer than words in case it was ever lost.”

Struck speechless, Steve just stared at Bucky, overwhelmed with everything that he was feeling. Tears pricked his eyes, and his throat started to get tight. “Buck…” he hoarsely whispered. Bucky just took in the sight of Steve falling apart, looking absolutely delighted at his reaction. Steve roughly swiped at his eyes and grumbled, “Ya jerk.”

Bucky took Steve into his arms, and laughing gently, said into his hair, “Aw Stevie, don’t be like that. I like seeing you get all emotional over me. It’s nice not being the only one all the time.”

Steve sniffed and said, “You’re still a jerk.”

“And you’re a punk, and I love you because of it.”

* * *

They had never talked about  _ forever _ before, but after Bucky’s proposal, something seemed to settle between them that Bucky hadn’t even known had been unsettled. Bucky had known that a small part of Steve always feared him leaving and going after someone “better” (Steve’s words, not his own) even after five years together. And Bucky hadn’t known how to confront that fear. But with the watch on, Bucky could tell there was a new confidence to Steve. He would occasionally glimpse Steve unconsciously touching the watch as if to check that it was still there. A deep contentment washed over Bucky every time he witnessed it. But he still felt like  _ something _ was missing.

He realized what that was a few weeks later. He had gone over to his folks’ place for lunch to catch up with his family. Bucky missed living with his spirited family every once and awhile, but living with Steve more than made up for it. His sisters were turning into such independent young women, and he was so proud of them. Becca was 19 and taking courses to become a journalist. Her dream was to have a byline on the front page of the New York Times, reporting on the catastrophes and calamities of the day. Dottie, now 18, had just graduated high school and wasn’t sure what she wanted to do yet. But she was a talented singer and would occasionally perform with some of her friends. Bucky hoped she would keep it up. And his youngest sister, Frankie, at a precocious 13, was adamant that she was going to be a doctor someday.  _ Not _ a nurse, thank you very much. But a cardiac specialist. Or maybe a pulmonary specialist. Or perhaps an orthopedic surgeon. She hadn’t quite decided yet. 

They were all talking around the dinner table, when Bucky’s mother brought up their cousin, Charlotte’s wedding. It was in a few weeks, and Bucky was invited,  _ of course, you’re invited, dear _ . Dottie asked him, “You got a girl to bring, Bucky?” All chit chat quieted and eyes narrowed to him.

“Nah, you all know I work too much to give a girl the time she needs,” he evaded, not looking anyone in the eyes. Becca cocked her head like she could suss out the real reason through telepathy. Bucky had a feeling he was going to be cornered by her before heading home.

“Bucky, you’re 23. All the good ones will be taken before too long,” his pops chimed in. At a glare from his wife, he rectified his statement, “Uhh...I mean, you don’t want to get too set in your bachelor ways.”

“I’m doing just fine right now. I’m working, making money. Chew the fat with Steve when he’s not at work or in class. And I still go out dancing every now and again. I’m not a complete hermit,” Bucky protested. What he wanted to tell them was that he and Steve now talked about their future and what dreams they had and how utterly and thoroughly in love with Steve he was. Bringing up Charlotte’s wedding only reminded him that he and Steve could never stand up in front of his family and vow their commitment to each other. And that’s when he realized what was missing. He wanted to vow to Steve that he would love and cherish him forever until death do them part. 

“Oh, leave him alone. He doesn’t have to go steady if he doesn’t want to,” Becca came to his defense. He gave her a look of thanks, and the conversation drifted to other topics.

After making his goodbyes a while later, Bucky was a few steps out the door when he heard someone come up behind and a hand slipped onto his arm. He started, but calmed down when he realized it was just Becca. “Becks, what are you doing?”

“Just walk with me for a bit,” she said casually.

Bucky didn’t say anything and let her take the lead. Soon, they were in an empty park a few blocks away. Becca led them over to a bench and sat down. She serenely looked over the park as she waited for Bucky to sit down as well. As he sat, he asked, “You gonna tell me what this is all about?”

Unimpressed, she raised an eyebrow. “Of course, I am. But I couldn’t while we were at home, and I didn’t want to be overheard on the street. Now, I am 99% sure of what I am going to say, but if I  _ am _ wrong, then I deeply apologize. But I don’t think I am.” Bucky just looked at her, feeling apprehension creep in. She continued, “You’re in love with Steve.” It wasn’t even a question. Just a truth, uttered without pretense or malice. Bucky felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His brain whited out, and he couldn’t think.

Becca took his hand and gently squeezed. “Bucky, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that,” she reassured him. He could feel his breath starting to enter his body again. “We can’t help who we fall in love with. I’m not going to tell, and I don’t think anyone else suspects. It took me awhile, but eventually, I could see it. Bucky, look at me.” Bucky finally looked at his sister instead of the ground. Her cocoa brown eyes were full of sympathy and understanding, and they centered him. “Listen carefully. I will always love you, no matter who you’re in love with. And I honestly can’t picture either of you with someone else. You were made for each other.”

Wiping away a few errant tears, Bucky said, “How’d I get so lucky with a sister like you?”

Becca smiled. “I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one. You’re a pretty terrific older brother.” She raised her eyebrows in mock admonishment, “but I will deny ever saying that to anyone if you ever tell.” Bucky laughed and soon, Becca joined in.

“Thank you, Becca. I really mean it. Now, can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” She looked quite intrigued.

“Now, I know we can’t make it lawful, but I proposed to Steve a few weeks ago on our anniversary.” Becca gasped, and Bucky smiled, pleased that he was able to surprise her. “I really love him, Becks. I can’t imagine going through this life without him by my side.”

“Your anniversary? How long have you actually been together?”

“Five years now. We got together back in high school.”

“Five years?” Becca whistled. “Color me impressed. And here everybody thinks you’re such a casanova. Happy anniversary, by the way.”

“I was never a casanova. All those dates were just to cover up how I felt about Steve. And thank you.” Bucky sighed and admitted, “I really don’t want to go to Charlotte’s wedding. I don’t want to be reminded of something I can’t have. I don’t think I could pretend to be happy for her.”

Becca leaned into him, and he put his arm around her. “Oh, Bucky. The family will be suspicious if you don’t go, but we’ll think of something. You’ve still got a few weeks to get your head around it.”

Bucky kissed the top of her head and said, “You should head back home. Ma will start to get worried. And thank you, for everything”

“You’re welcome,” she gave him a tight hug and started back home.

* * *

Steve was finishing up his lunch when there was a brisk knock at the door. He opened the door to see Bucky’s sister, Becca, standing there, fist raised to knock again. “Oh good. You’re home. Bucky’s not here, is he?” Not waiting for an answer, she whirled into the apartment, leaving Steve standing by the open door, gaping like a fish. “Close the door, Steven,” Becca directed. Steve was in too great a state of shock to do anything than follow her directions.

“Um, hi, Becca. Did you need something?” Steve finally managed to get words out. 

“Yes. Our cousin is getting married in a few weeks, and you’re coming as my date. Bucky will be miserable without you there, and if  _ he’s _ not there, then all of Ma’s relatives will be suspicious. He  _ has _ to be there, hence so do you.” Becca said this all rather fast, and Steve still hadn’t caught up yet. He understood the logic, but not the reason.

“Umm, okay, but why?”

“Because Bucky said he won’t be able to pretend to be happy when he can’t have that with you.” She paused briefly. “And by the look you’re giving me, I’m thinking that Bucky didn’t tell you what we talked about when he was home.” No, Bucky had  _ not _ said anything other than everyone was doing well. Becca looked at him kindly. “Steve, I figured out a while back that you two were in love with each other, and Bucky confirmed it. And he said that he proposed to you. I am able to do this small favor for him, and you, and I want to do it, as well. It’s not fair that someone decided that your love was illegal.”

That was a lot to take in, so Steve settled on saying, “Thank you, Becca. Um, does anyone else know?”

“Not that I’m aware of. By the way, Bucky mentioned it was your five year anniversary the other day. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. It’s been really great, all things considered.” Steve smiled to himself. It often only felt like yesterday that he had forced Bucky into confessing his feelings. Bringing himself back to the present, Steve asked Becca, “Now, tell me why you’re  _ actually _ doing this. Before you say that you don’t want Bucky to be miserable, I know there’s something else. You’re a funny, intelligent, pretty girl, Becca. Why don’t you have your own date?”

She looked like she was about to protest, but decided to tell the truth. “Steve, before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Bucky. Please.” She looked far from the confident whirlwind that had entered his apartment. He considered Becca to be a sister, having grown up with her, and he had never seen her beg for anything.

“I will make a conditional promise. Unless I think it’s something that Bucky  _ absolutely _ has to know, I will not tell him.”

“I guess that’s fair. I am in a slightly similar position as you and Bucky. I  _ do _ have someone that I want to be there with, but I can’t bring him.”

Since it was a  _ him _ and not a  _ her _ , Steve guessed that race might have to do with it. He smiled at Becca. “What’s his name?”

She lit up at the question. “Randall Proctor. We met in one of my classes last year, and we started to bond over being outsiders in a room full of white men. He is singularly the most interesting person I have ever met! He’s travelled more than anyone I’ve known and has such a different insight to issues that we can spend hours talking. Not to mention that he’s gorgeous.” Becca seemed to realize that she was babbling and paused to take a breath and then laughed. “It’s such a relief to  _ finally _ be able to tell someone! It was actually after meeting Randall and having to be secret about everything that I realized Bucky was in love with you.”

“Ah, I had wondered how you figured it out. And I won’t tell Bucky. He won’t care that you’re going steady with someone who’s not white, but he will pull out his big brother act. And no one needs that.” She laughed at that. Bucky could be a stereotypical older brother at times, and it annoyed the hell out of his sisters. It annoyed Steve too, come to think of it. Bucky’s sisters were more than capable of standing up for themselves and not taking shit from anyone. 

Heading towards the door, Becca said, “Well, I have to be getting back to school. Steve, thank you for listening. Don’t tell Bucky, but you’re my favorite brother.” She winked at him, and Steve blushed but laughed. 

“Of course I’m going to tell him! That’s top honors around here.” Steve went to get the door for Becca and said more seriously, “I’ll listen anytime you need, Becca. And I’d love to meet your Randall sometime. Both of you will always be welcome here.” She smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Steve. That really means a lot to me.” 

***

Steve was working on a commission when Bucky got home that evening. Bucky gave him a quick kiss before heading to their room to change out of his work clothes. “Whatcha workin’ on, Stevie?” Bucky called from the bedroom.

“A new sign design for Greene’s Grocery. I went to pick up some supplies today, and Mr. Greene asked if I could help him out since the old sign was worn and faded. He wanted to spruce things up a bit.” The commission wouldn’t bring in a whole lot of extra cash, but Mr. Greene had always liked Steve and would spread the word about his art.

Bucky came out of their room and said, “That’s nice of him to think of you, Stevie.” He grabbed a glass of water and drank half of it before asking, “Anything else happen today?”

Steve put down his pencil and sketchbook and looked at Bucky with a quirked brow. “Funny you should ask. Becca stopped by today to tell me that  _ I’m  _ her favorite brother.” He grinned when Bucky coughed out some water. “Why didn’t ya tell me what you two had talked about?” he asked more gently.

Looking slightly chagrined, Bucky said as he sat down at the table, “I don’t know. It was a nice moment between us, and I think I wanted to savor it for a bit. I was going to tell you eventually. It’s not like I was trying to hide it.”

“I ain’t accusing you of anything, Buck. It just would have made her visit less of a surprise is all.”

“Why  _ did _ she stop by? Seems like rather a long trip to take just to say you’re her favorite brother. Which, by the way, will be my title again soon.” Steve hadn’t been lying to Becca when he said being labeled as the favorite brother was top honors. It all started years ago, when Steve read a bedtime story to Frankie, and she claimed that he was her favorite. From then on, when one of the sisters made such a claim, the current favorite got to gloat about it until being knocked off the podium.

Steve said, “She told me about your cousin’s wedding, and your...predicament. She’s invited me as her date, so that I can be there for you. She said she was willing and able to help you--us--out, so that’s that. You know how she gets when her mind’s made up.”

“I--yeah, I guess,” Bucky wrinkled his nose, “but why would that make you her favorite brother?”

_ Fuck! _ Steve had not thought that through. “That’s between us,” he said in a teasing tone, hoping Bucky would drop it. Thankfully, the brunette seemed to accept that.

“Doesn’t she have a date?” 

_ Double fuck! _ “She said that school was too busy at the moment, and she didn’t have time for any beaus.” Bucky nodded.  _ Whew! _

But before Steve could move onto another topic, Bucky said, “She doesn’t need to be focusing on going on dates right now anyway. She’s got her classes.”

Steve groaned inwardly. Stupid big bother act. “Buck, don’t you think that’s a bit hypocritical? By the time I was her age, we’d been together for three years.”

“That’s different!”

Rolling his eyes, Steve asked, “Why? Because we were friends first? Because she’s a delicate female?”

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean--” Bucky spluttered. Steve just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting. “Stevie, you know it’s different. I’ve known you since I was seven!”

“And aren’t we lucky that we got to have all that time together? Why shouldn’t Becca have a chance to meet her soulmate as soon as possible, even if she’s in school?” Steve stood and gathered up his art supplies to clear the table for dinner. “You know I’m right, Bucky.” He glanced over his shoulder as he was putting away his things to see Bucky just staring at his now empty glass of water. He walked back over to the table and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s chest. “Becca is a woman grown, Buck. She is free to make her own decisions in life without her older brother sticking his nose in her business.”

Bucky sighed and reached up to grasp Steve’s arm. “I just don’t want her getting hurt, Stevie. I don’t want any of them getting hurt.”

Kissing Bucky’s temple, Steve said, “I know, and that’s what makes you a good brother. But you have to let them make their own choices.” Steve gave him another kiss, and finally changing the topic, asked, “Whatcha making for dinner, dollface?”

* * *

Charlotte’s wedding arrived in no time at all on a beautiful late June Saturday. Bucky and Steve got dressed in their best suits, and Bucky tried not to think about the wedding they could never have. Steve looked gorgeous all dressed up, and Bucky could just picture standing at the altar with Becca at his side and Dottie walking with Steve down the aisle, Frankie acting as flower girl and ring bearer. Steve would be wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a marine blue tie to make his eyes even more spell-binding. Bucky would wear a grey suit, with vest, and a navy blue tie. His mom would be bawling her eyes out, handkerchief useless in her hand, and his pops would have an arm around her telling her,  _ Freddie, you’re making a scene and everyone is looking at you when they should be looking at the boys _ . It was so clear in Bucky’s mind. But it could never happen. Bucky felt like he had been punched in the gut. 

“Buck? Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve’s voice broke through his morose thoughts. He looked to Steve and thought about brushing it off as nothing, but Steve should know what he was thinking. He said wistfully, “I was just thinking what it would be like if we could actually get married. You’d be so handsome, and my ma would be a mess. The girls would be standing up with us. It’d be real nice,” his voice faded. He could feel tears welling up.  _ Damnit _ . Sniffing and raising his eyes towards the ceiling, he tried to keep from crying. 

Not saying anything, Steve came up to Bucky and put his hands on his face, forcing him to look at the blonde in the eyes. A few tears managed to leak out. Steve just continued to look at him, not needing to say anything as love and understanding shone from his eyes. Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s and closed his eyes. He took a shuddering breath, steadying himself. Staying that way for another minute longer, focusing on his breathing, he eventually pulled himself together. He pulled back a hair from Steve to look him in the eyes, “Thank you, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m okay now.”

Steve smiled sadly at him, smoothed his thumbs over Bucky’s cheekbones, and said, “It’s not okay, and you’re not okay. You’re allowed to have feelings, Buck, and allowed to want things that aren’t in our grasp. It’s not fucking fair, no use pretending otherwise.” He leaned up to press a demure kiss against Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky kissed him in return and asked lightly, “How’d you get so wise, Rogers?”

Steve chuckled without humor, “Life’s not been overly fair to me, Barnes. I know too well what it’s like to have life shit all over you. But we do have each other, and that is something.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky said, hugging Steve quickly. He let go and shook himself. “Okay. Enough being sad. Let’s go to a wedding that we really don’t want to be at!”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Bucky’s folks’ house, previous emotions shoved down deep. Becca was waiting for them on the stoop, looking lovely in a periwinkle dress and matching hat. She stood up and hugged both Steve and Bucky, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. She said, “Ma and pops went on ahead with Dottie and Frankie. I said I’d wait for you two. You are both looking quite handsome, I must say.”

“You’re looking beautiful yourself, Becca,” Steve complimented. “If I weren’t already with one Barnes…” he trailed off with a wink to Becca. She laughed and Bucky elbowed him in the side. 

“That’s my sister you’re talking about!”

“You’re more concerned about me talking about your sister and not with the fact that I’d be cheating on you?”

Becca intervened with a prim, “Boys, boys, calm down. We have a wedding to attend.” She looped her arms through each of theirs and started walking towards the church. “Now, Steve, you’re not very good at blatantly lying, so I thought we’d stick fairly close to the truth. That is, I invited you because you’re like a brother to us and it wouldn’t feel right to be at a family wedding without you. So you don’t have to worry about pretending to be going steady with me.”

Steve knew he should never be surprised by Becca, but he was still taken aback by her thoughtfulness. She always seemed to be ten steps ahead of everyone around her. Bucky gave his sister a kiss and said, “Thanks, Becca. You’re a peach.”

She tossed her curls over her shoulder in mock haughtiness and said, “Yes, I know.” Turning serious, she continued, “But you two  _ have _ to make sure that you’re not making eyes at each other. Whenever you’re feeling overcome with your feelings, just hold my hand and pretend it’s the other person.” That sounded like a good plan to Steve.

***

He made it through the ceremony without needing to hold Becca’s hand too often. Curiously, she squeezed his hand a few times, and he wasn’t sure if that meant she was passing it on from Bucky or if she was needing it for herself. To distract himself, Steve thought about how disconsolate Bucky had been earlier about not being able to stand up in front of his family and publicly declare his love. Steve had never felt a need for that sort of thing, probably because he didn’t have any blood relations left, but Bucky had a big family and had been to many weddings over the years. He had no need for a ceremony, but Bucky obviously did. Thinking about it more, Steve decided that there was something that he could do, but he would need Becca’s help.

* * *

Life continued for Steve and Bucky much as it had before Bucky’s proposal and Becca’s confession that she knew about their relationship. Becca visited more often, though, which Bucky enjoyed immensely. He was able to be free around her and not watch what he said, what he did, wonder if a gaze or touch lingered longer than it should have. He never realized what a weight it had been to constantly deny what came naturally to him in his relationship. While Steve and Becca had always gotten along, Bucky was thrown when he came home from work one evening to find the two of them curled up on the couch together, drinking gin, and laughing like loons. They both had tears streaming down their red faces, and Steve even hiccupped as he noticed Bucky. “Heya--hic--Buck. Did you know--hic--how funny your--hic--Becca is?” And then he dissolved into giggles along with Becca.

“Rebecca Jean Barnes! Did you get my--” Bucky almost called Steve his  _ husband _ . “Did you get Steve drunk? You know full well that he holds his gin worse than a pastor’s wife on Sunday.”

“To be fair, brother of mine,” Becca slurred only slightly, “Steve was the one who bought the gin. But it was my idea. And my money. The offie doesn’t like to sell giggle juice to nice young ladies such as myself.”

“Giggle juice is right. I should take both of youse down to the street and hose you off, ya pair of souses. I’m gonna change.” Bucky walked into the bedroom as giggles erupted behind him.  _ What in the world? _ Steve didn’t get drunk too often as he would get nasty hangovers the next morning. Bucky wondered what prompted this private soiree. 

In the time Bucky changed out of his work clothes, Steve had filled a glass of gin and had it waiting for him. He accepted it gratefully and took a sip as he sat on the end of the couch where Steve curled into him. Taking another sip, he observed, “This is the good stuff. Whatcha celebrating?” Steve and Becca exchanged a glance.

Steve took the lead and attempted to be sober as he said, “We’re celebratin’ some good news of Becca’s.”

“Hmm...is that so?” They both nodded like eager children. “Are you gonna tell me what the good news is?”

Steve turned so that he was kneeling on the couch facing Bucky head on. “Bucky, remember that Becca is grown up and able to make mature, adult--hic--decisions.” Bucky was slightly concerned where this was going, but he was mostly trying to hold back a laugh at Steve attempting to be solemn while swaying. But he nodded at the blonde. Steve continued, “Good. Now. Becca is engaged.”

Bucky choked on the sip of gin he had just tried to swallow. After the burning in his throat cooled off, he looked at his sister to see if Steve was somehow joking. Her deep brown eyes pleaded with him to not make a scene. Which he really wanted to do.  _ She’s only 19 for chrissakes! _ Steve pressed his hand in warning.  _ She’s not a little girl anymore. _ Taking a breath, Bucky said, “Before I say congratulations, can you tell me about him a little?” Becca broke into a luminous smile and opened her mouth to say something, but Bucky quickly added, “And why does Steve know before me?!”

“Because I’m the favorite, Buck.” And, mature adult that Steve was, stuck out his tongue at Bucky. Ignoring Steve, Bucky waited for Becca to answer.

“I  _ did _ tell Steve that he was the favorite, Buck, so you can’t get mad at him for that. But I told Steve first because you go all caveman brother on me whenever I have a date. And Randall is special.” Her eyes went soft at the mention of her man. Steve reached out to hold her hand, which warmed Bucky up tremendously. He loved that the two of them got along so well.

“Okay. So you didn’t want me to scare him off. I get that. But you’re engaged! And I’m only finding out that you’re in a relationship now. Do our folks know? Or the girls?”

Agitated, Becca replied, “Bucky, you have to understand, I didn’t want to hide anything! But it’s like with you and Steve. No one knows. Except for Randall’s brother, Steve, and now you.”

“Like with me and...but you’re not…”  _ Ah. _ “He’s not white, is what you’re saying?” That would definitely explain things. Interracial marriage wasn’t illegal in New York, but it was highly frowned upon and many were ostracized by their friends and family. Bucky didn’t think their parents would mind too much, as long as Becca was happy and that this Randall guy was good to her. Speaking of, “Tell me more about Randall. Where’d you meet? What’s he like?”

Steve surprised him by saying, “He’s a real nice guy, Buck. I’ve met him a few times, and you’ll like him too. Treats Becca like she deserves.”

Becca blushed. “He is really nice, Bucky. And kind and sweet and generous. Kinda like you, actually. He’s originally from Georgia, but he and his brother moved to New York a few years ago. We met in class and really hit it off. He likes that I want to have a career and make my own way.” She was so earnest as she added, “I really want you to meet him, and like him. It would mean the world to me.”

Bucky had never been able to deny his sisters, and he wasn’t going to start now. “Yeah, Becks, I want to meet him, too. You two should come over for dinner some evening.”

“Oh, Bucky, I’d love that. Thank you!”

A thought occurred to him. “Steve’s met him. Does he know that we’re together? Is he okay with people...like us?” He hoped his sister’s fiance was one of those rare folks who was accepting of queers. He didn’t want to go back into hiding who he was in front of Becca. 

“Yes and yes,” Becca reassured him. “His brother, Maynard, is also queer. That’s the reason they moved to New York in the first place. They were hoping that Maynard would be able to blend in and maybe find similar folks.” Her voice and expression turned dark and hard as she said, “The gently bred folks of Savannah didn’t take too kindly to a sharecropper’s boy dressed in his mother’s Sunday best. Randall’s been watching his back since they were kids.”

Bucky met Steve’s eyes.  _ Yeah, he knew  _ nothing _ about how that felt _ . Granted, Steve was the one who started most of the fights that Bucky had to finish. He could only recall one fight that started because someone had called Steve a fairy. He stiffened at the memory; Steve hadn’t been able to get out of bed for three days after that beating. It made Bucky livid just thinking about it. Still gazing into Steve’s eyes, Bucky vehemently said, “Randall and his brother are welcome here at any time, Becks. We all need safe spaces.” Steve vigorously nodded in agreement. 

“Oh, they’ll appreciate that so much, Bucky! You’re back to being my favorite brother. Sorry, Steve.”

“Damnit.”

* * *

The end of August came rolling through, and with it, Becca’s wedding. Bucky always pictured his sister walking down the aisle with a long train and veil sweeping after her, ethereal in her radiant happiness, family and friends in tears at the joyous occasion. Instead, it was just a party of five in a secluded part of Central Park, no train or veil, but Becca very much the most beautiful Bucky had ever seen his sister. She wore a smart green dress that made her look like a wood nymph and carried a small posy of white flowers. Her fiance, Randall, was resplendent in a chocolate brown suit that matched Becca’s eyes. His brother, Maynard, was also in attendance and acting as unofficial officiant. Over the last few weeks, Bucky and Steve had met many times with the trio, and Bucky truly enjoyed the brothers’ company. He couldn’t imagine a better husband for his sister. 

Becca had decided that she wanted an unofficial ceremony in the park, and then she and Randall would make it official at city hall later in the day. Then, she was going to tell their folks. Bucky didn’t quite think it was the smartest thing to do, but it was his sister’s decision. Plus, he was not looking forward to the tongue-lashing he was going to get from their ma for knowing about Randall and not telling her. 

They were in a vacant hollow in the park away from the general populace and curious eyes. Bucky and Steve stood next to each other, not touching, but when Becca started saying her vows, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand. They kept the ceremony succinct, and when Becca kissed her new husband, Bucky wiped away a tear. His sister was married. Steve clasped his hand before letting go and hugging Becca and Randall. Bucky stood back, collecting himself, when he realized that the other four were looking at him.  _ What? _ “What?”

Steve smiled, like he was amused by Bucky, while Becca said, “Bucky, today isn’t just about Randall and me. Ever since Charlotte’s wedding, Steve and I, and Randall and Maynard, have been planning today. And this is our gift to you.” 

“What do you mean?”  _ His sister’s wedding was his gift? What? _

“Buck,” Steve said softly, “We’re getting married today, vows and all, in front of friends and family.” Dumbstruck, Bucky could only gape at the people in front of him. Steve laughed and said, “C’mere, Buck.”

Still in disbelief, Bucky walked to Steve, and Maynard began, “It is my honor to be a part of these two weddings today. Never in my life did I think Randall would find a worthy partner, and I’m glad to say that Becca has more than exceeded my expectations. And never ever did I think that I would be present at a wedding between two men. It gives me hope for my own future. And now to business. Steve, do you take Bucky to be your husband, your partner in life, until death do you part?”

Bucky’s heart swelled a thousand times as Steve held his gaze and said, “I do.”

“Bucky, do you take Steve to be your husband, your partner in life, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Bucky whispered, still not quite believing this was happening. 

“Steve, you’ve prepared your own vows?” Maynard asked.

“Yes,” Steve took a breath and quoted, “Buck, you cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals.”

Tears were falling freely from Bucky’s face, and he did nothing to stop them. “Stevie, that’s beautiful. How am I supposed to follow that up, especially with no preparation?” his voice was quite unsteady.

Steve laughed. “It’s okay, Buck. What did you tell me when you proposed?”

Bucky sniffed and recalled, “Steve, I love you through earth, time, space. I love your dedication to do the right thing, always, your tenacity when you feel someone has been wronged, and your sheer willingness to get beaten up when you feel there is no other option. I cannot imagine going through this life without you by my side. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, sweetheart.” Bucky could hear his sister sniffing back tears, but he only had eyes for the blonde in front of him. He didn’t think he would ever get over how much he loved this man. 

Maynard interrupted his thoughts by saying, “Steve, I believe you have a token of your love to give to Bucky?”

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a well-worn ring box. Opening it up, he said, “This was my da’s ring, and he had gotten it from his grandfather, or so my ma told the tale.” He took Bucky’s right hand and put the ring on his pinkie finger. It was a minimal gold signet ring, and engraved on the face was the same symbol that was on Steve’s watch. “I give this to you as a symbol of my love for you. ‘Til the end of the line, Bucky.”

Maynard then concluded the ceremony by saying, “Steve and Bucky, you may now kiss your husband.” And as much as Bucky wanted to show Steve his passion and appreciation, they were still outside in the public sphere, and he had to settle for a chaste but intention-filled kiss. They were soon being hugged by Becca, Randall, and Maynard.

* * *

Late that evening, Bucky and Steve walked into their apartment and collapsed on the couch, exhausted by the day’s events. Steve thought everything had gone perfectly. He only hoped Bucky felt the same. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments longer, when Bucky said, “Thank you for today, Steve. This was so much more than I could have ever hoped for.” He picked up Steve’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“I’m glad, Buck. I wanted this to be special for you.”

“It was. But you know what would make it even more special?” Bucky asked with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

Steve perked up. He knew what would make it better for him, but he asked Bucky to make sure they were on the same page. “What would make it more special, Barnes?”

“If you fucked me into the mattress until I can’t remember my name.”

Steve stood up and pulled Bucky towards their bed, “Well, I’ve never backed down from a challenge before.”

* * *

The following week, Germany invaded Poland.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on some terms:  
> -slainte: cheers in Irish  
> -offie: a liquor store (it is off-license from a bar/pub)  
> -giggle juice: liquor (I had to use that one when looking up 1930s terms for alcohol)
> 
> You may have noticed that I did not specify what race Randall and Maynard except they're not white. You can picture them however you want, but if you want to know who I pictured, I saw Mahershala Ali as Randall and Idris Elba as Maynard. I also won't be specifying Bucky's and Steve's sexualities because that is also up to you, dear reader. Imagine what makes you happy :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. More to come....


End file.
